The World is Dead
この世界は死んだ (Kono Sekai wa Shinda) lit. The World is Dead, ''or abbreviated' Kosegashi'', is a horror survival RPG made by Akemiya, also known as Mordecai Kelly. This game was made with RPG Maker 2003. The point of the game is to collect Objects'', items essential for revealing the True Ending. Plot '''WARNING: Major spoiler alert. Spoilers are in bold italics. +++ "SO, THERE WAS A GUY CALLED *******. HE WAS CURSED AND DESTROYED THE WHOLE WORLD AND ATE HIS LOVER. AND HIS BEST FRIEND DIED." ''- The game's opening text'' +++ Main Events (+Ending) At the start of the game, in 2700, a girl named Fraeye finds herself in a near-deserted town which was named by the people who live near the town 'the Town.' She begins to explore the town, and finds a closed apartment complex. After 'stealing' the keys to her new home, she enters the apartment room and finds a talking mini-fridge, which is actually an effect of a gas leak from the town's science facility. After 'snapping out' of her hallucination, she opens the mini-fridge and finds a body crammed in it; it has several neon-green shards in its (his?) head. Fraeye gets him out of the mini-fridge and gives him CPR, and it doesn't seem to work after a few hours. After many tries, she gets the 'person' to wake up. She asks it/him its name and it scratches 'TL' on the floor with a rusted nail. TL, still half-asleep, decides to show her the town and its facilities, and introduces her to the sealed gate of the Town, which was open for some reason before she discovered TL. After hours, they reach the 'final destination'; the Train Station. As Fraeye pretends to 'buy tickets' a black-haired figure comes up from the booth and introduces herself as Litvak. ''She decides to go to a traincar and grabs another mini-fridge filled with fresh sodas and lemonade, and offers both persons a drink. They drink, and leave suddenly. Fraeye wakes up the other morning, and finds a melon slice in her bed; the first Object. ''After she collects all the objects, a ghost-like figure resembling Litvak approaches them, triggering a boss fight. After they defeat Illusion!Litvak, Litvak returns to her normal self and shows Fraeye and TL the now-open gate of the town. She bids a farewell to Litvak and TL and runs with her blue raincoat on, going to her hometown now and planning to tell her adventure to the townspeople. Epilogue Fraeye arrives in her hometown, going home to her mother, father, and her 4 elder brothers. She tells them her 'story', but they do not believe it. Fraeye runs off suddenly, and bumps into a person looking very similar to Litvak. Alternate!Litvak says "They'll believe you someday." and the screen cuts to black, rolling the credits. Gameplay Like all other RMK games, it uses default controls: arrow keys to move, X to cancel, Z to confirm/interact, and SHIFT for weapons. The player must collect Objects to advance and reveal more plot details and finally the ending. For a list of Objects, see here. (TBA) Category:Video games Category:PC game Category:Role-playing games Category:Survival horror games